


Clarity

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki knows he should stay away from Kibum but he can't; not until he figures out what it was about the younger man that draws him as a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

Jinki takes a long drag as he slides down against the wall. He slowly breathes out a white puff as he watches Kibum through a haze of cigarette and incense smoke. He doesn't know what it is about Kibum; he is not the submissive type but every time they are together he finds himself thoroughly dominated. Jinki knows he should stay away from Kibum but he can't; not until he figures out what it was about the younger man that draws him as a moth to a flame.     

His breath hitches when Kibum's gaze pierces through his alcohol induced fog. "Fuck," he releases the word in a shaky breath, and Kibum smiles.     

Jinki blinks and that smile in now only inches from his face. He cusses because he knows how fucking hot Kibum looks when he's crawling towards him. It's sensual and predatory - and he's missed it.     

Kibum takes the slim cigarette between Jinki's fingers and places the butt between his kiss swollen lips. He returns Jinki's confused look with an upward quirked eyebrow and a puff of smoke in Jinki's face, filling the older man’s olfactory senses with warm breath and cherry vodka sour.

 _Breathe_ , Jinki scolds himself when he realizes that Kibum is between his legs. Kibum is looking at his lips.     

"Are you going to kiss me?" Jinki asks.     

Kibum's eyes flicker up to meet Jinki's then return to Jinki's lips.     

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Kibum returns, tilting his head and inching closer.     

"Yes," Jinki responds.     

Kibum smiles. His hand snakes around Jinki's neck, his fingers clasping a chunk of Jinki's hair and tugging hard. Jinki's neck is overexposed this way, the bop of his adam's apple slow under Kibum's watchful gaze. They've kissed before but every time Jinki swears it's the first time. It feels like the first time. And he feels everything: the calculated pressure of Kibum's lips against his lips, the teasing flick of Kibum's tongue against his tongue, the ghosting caress of Kibum's breath against his cheek and (definitely) the tripping dance of Kibum's fingers against his erection.     

“Kibum,” Jinki exhales. He feels a smile against his lips.     

“Jinki,” Kibum teases in the same whine.  

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely evolve into something more, but for now, I like it like this.


End file.
